Je l'aime mais j'ai envie de toi
by Alice.in.Workland
Summary: [Super Junior] Comment une "simple" vengence peut-elle devenir un véritable paradis pour certains, et un enfer pour d'autres.
1. Partie 1

_**H**_ello everybody ~

_**J**_'avais déjà un compte sur ce site il y a de cela _très_ longtemps, et j'en ai, évidemment sinon c'est pas drôle, perdu les identifiants. Et dans un sens, heureusement en fait. Donc voilà, je suis de nouveau là, avec un nouveau pseudo, pour un nouveau compte, avec de nouvelles fictions ! (et pas sur le même sujet, cela va de soit.)

_**D**_onc, pour commencer, je vous poste un OS, en 4 parties, _Je l'aime mais j'ai envie de toi_. Il s'agit de la séquelle d'une fiction de ma meilleure-amie, écrite il y a quelques temps maintenant, et à laquelle j'avais bien envie d'apporter mon grain de sel, _hihihi_.

_**I**_l s'agit là d'une fiction sur le groupe _**Super Junior**_, dans laquelle les _**SHINee**_ font une légère apparition en début d'histoire. Inutile de vous précisez qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, l'histoire est mienne, et celle de base la propriété de **minialeona** ici .

Le couple, je le(s) garde secret(s), ça sera à vous de découvrir !

Bonne lecture mes amours, huhu ~

* * *

Tout allait bien dans le petit monde des Super Junior. Ils enchaînaient les émissions, les concerts et les CDs, avaient de plus en plus de succès, étaient toujours aussi aimés de leurs fans. De plus, au niveau sentimental, c'était la même chose. LeeTeuk et EunHyuk batifolaient gaiement depuis un peu plus d'un jour, SiWon et HanGeng s'étaient fait joyeusement dénoncé par Henry, DongHae avait enfin annoncé officiellement sa relation avec MinHo, un des rappeurs de SHINee, KyuHyun et SungMin vivait parfaitement bien leur relation, et HeeChul et YeSung venaient une fois de plus de réveiller tout l'appartement au beau milieu de la nuit pour cause d'ébats trop intenses. Non, vraiment, tout allait bien. Enfin... Presque.

Le leader venait à présent d'avoir ses vingt-huit ans, et pour les fêter dignement, tout le groupe, comprenant HanGeng, Kibum, Henry et ZhouMi, ainsi que les SHINee au complet, avait décidé d'aller en boîte. Cependant, une ombre noircissait le tableau : la jalousie excessive de deux de tous ces joyeux jeunes hommes. Il s'agissait, bien évidemment, de YeSung et KyuHyun. Le premier pour voir son amant être un peu trop proche de HanGeng. Certes c'était son meilleur-ami, certes ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais ces raisons ne suffisaient pas à YeSung qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être bel-et-bien jaloux du chinois. Le second pour voir que son compagnon passait tout son temps avec Key, sans s'occuper de lui, pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que cela concernait la mode. Alors, pour se "venger" comme ils le dirent eux-mêmes, YeSung et KyuHyun allait passer toute la soirée ensemble, satisfaisant de temps en temps les fans présents dans la boîte de quelque fanservice, histoire de bien faire rager leur compagnon respectif.

La musique raisonnait puissamment dans la discothèque, et l'attitude de HeeChul vis-à-vis de HanGeng fit perdre ses moyens à YeSung. Son petit-ami, en plus de n'avoir parlé qu'avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient entrés ici, venait de se coller à lui, attisant au maximum la jalousie de son -véritable- amant. Assis à côté de KyuHyun sur la banquette de la table qu'ils occupaient tous, le leader vocal l'attrapa par la taille et le rapprocha de lui, le faisant sourire.

« T'as vu un truc qui t'as pas plus Sungie ?

— Tss... Regarde-les... »

Le maknae obéit et observa le couple communément nommé "HanChul" serrés l'un contre l'autre, se déhanchant lascivement au rythme de la musique. Enfin, si l'on en jugeait par le petit attroupement de fans autour d'eux, cela faisait des heureux. Mais pas tout le monde, et encore moins un certain leader vocal.

« Kyu', embrasse-moi. »

Même s'il fut légèrement surpris par la demande brute de son aîné, KyuHyun sourit et se pencha vers lui, allant capturer doucement ses lèvres. Mais visiblement YeSung n'avait pas envie de douceur puisqu'il appuya sur la nuque du plus jeune à l'aide de sa main, lui intimant d'approfondir le baiser, ce que celui-ci fit sans rechigner. Sa langue alla explorer la bouche du leader vocal, y mettant autant de passion que possible. Sa main caressa sa cuisse, ce qui fit gémir doucement le plus âgé. Quitte à mimer du fanservice, autant le faire à fond. Mais bientôt ils furent chacun tirés brusquement en arrière, et un regard en hauteur les informa qu'il s'agissait de leur amant respectif.

« Non mais HeeChul ! Tiens ton mec !

— Quoi ?! C'est Kyu' qui lui a sauté dessus ! J'l'ai vu !

— Nan mais genre ! J'suis carrément mieux que YeSung, il a pas de raison pour lui sauter dessus !

— Tu t'es vu ?! Sungie est le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu ! Personne peut lui résister.

— Ouais c'est ça ! Et moi j'suis SooMan !

— Ah ouais ? J'y aurais jamais cru tiens ! »

Blasés des piques que se lançaient les deux autres et qui n'en finissaient pas, YeSung et KyuHyun se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, et voyant que leurs amants étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, du moins pour l'instant, ils s'embrassèrent plus franchement. De loin, la scène paraissait un peu ridicule : HeeChul et SungMin se disputaient pour savoir lequel de leur amant avaient sauté sur l'autre, mais les concernés n'en avaient cure et continuaient leur jeu vengeur sans prêter attention aux paroles des deux possessifs. Mais bientôt, ceux-ci se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, et se stoppèrent directement, les regardant, outrés. YeSung et KyuHyun se séparèrent, étonnés de ne plus les entendre. Le maknae se tourna vers son amant lorsqu'il sentit les mains de celui-ci, qui étaient posées sur ses épaules, le quitter d'un mouvement brusque.

Aussitôt, KyuHyun regretta son attitude. SungMin pouvait parfois être très émotif, et il prit soudain peur de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur leur relation. Le plus âge le regarda, les yeux humides, avant de murmurer un "Pourquoi... ?" tremblant et de partir en courant.

« SungMin ! »

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et disparu dans la foule. Le plus jeune se prit la tête dans les mains un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, mais la voix d'HeeChul le coupa :

« J'avoue que je comprends pas non plus là. »

YeSung se leva et se planta devant son amant, le regard sévère.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Figure-toi que j'en ai marre de te voir batifoler avec HanGeng. Oui je suis jaloux et j'assume pleinement de l'être. J'ai voulu faire des efforts, mais déjà tu as passé tout ton temps avec TaeMin hier, maintenant c'est HanGeng. J'en peux plus HeeChul ! »

Le plus grand baissa le regard en rougissant légèrement. Il n'avait pas pensé, à tort peut-être, que cela aurait pu rendre YeSung si jaloux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... C'était pas mon attention tu sais... Je t'aime YeSung... »

Le leader vocal se radoucit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on se fâche à cause de ça. Si tu arrêtes, je te pardonne.

— Promis ! »

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Baiser que HeeChul s'empressa de rompre, au grand damne de son cadet, à cause d'une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Mais, et Minnie alors ? Kyu'... ? »

Le maknae soupira. Sa raison n'était pas différente de celle de YeSung, mais il se demandait s'il n'avait pas exagéré.

« Jalousie.

— Hein ? Mais... Il a rien fait de...

— Oui. Je sais bien. Mais j'en avais marre de le voir collé à Key tout le temps.

— Mais... Enfin Kyu' ! Tu sais bien que lui et Key c'est...

— Oui je sais tout ça ! s'exclama le plus jeune, conscient qu'il en avait fait trop.

— Et bah si tu sais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Vas le chercher ! »

KyuHyun regarda HeeChul. Il avait du reproche dans les yeux, du reproche que le châtain estima justifié. Alors il se leva à son tour et, après un signe de la main pour les deux amants, se fraya un chemin entre les gens, voulant trouver SungMin le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de le perdre, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Enfin, lorsqu'il le trouva, ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur, et le conforta dans son idée qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile. Son amant était assis par terre, contre un mur, la tête dans le creux de ses genoux, visiblement en train de pleurer. Key avait sa main sur son épaule, essayant visiblement de le réconforter. Lorsqu'il le vit approcher, il enleva sa main, lui laissant le champ libre. KyuHyun se jeta presque par terre pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui, lui murmurant des "Je suis désolé..." et "Je voulais pas...". Les pleurs de SungMin s'intensifièrent et il s'agrippa à son t-shirt. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sous le regard inquiet du plus âgé des rappeurs de SHINee. Puis KyuHyun s'éloigna doucement de son aîné pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Minnie... Je suis désolé... Mais... Tu sais... Ca fait si peu de temps qu'on est ensemble... Et je... C'est égoïste je sais mais... De te voir passer tout ton temps avec Key alors que j'ai envie de t'avoir près de moi tout le temps ça me... Enfin... Tu vois... »

SungMin baissa le regard et eut un sourire désolé. Il sécha ses larmes à l'aide de sa main et répondit :

« Je... Oui c'est vrai. Pardon Kyun'ah...

— Mais non ne t'excuses pas, j'ai exagéré je pense... Tu as bien le droit de passer du temps avec qui tu veux...

— Oui mais j'aurais peut-être dû... T'amener avec moi, non ? »

KyuHyun sourit, heureux que son amant le comprenne un peu. Il le prit dans ses bras comme YeSung avec HeeChul quelques instants auparavant avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement. Enfin... Normalement n'est peut-être pas le terme approprié, mais nous éluderons ce passage de la vie de nos chers musiciens. Donc de nouveau, tout allait bien dans la vie de nos chers Super Junior. Comme vous avez pu le constater, KyuHyun s'était rattrapé auprès de SungMin, et HeeChul s'était excusé de son comportement, immédiatement pardonné par YeSung. Comment ce problème aurait-il pu être mieux résolu ?

Et bien tout simplement... En n'ayant jamais existé. Cela doit sans doute vous paraît étrange et tellement logique à la fois comme explication. Soit. Développons. Tout aurait pu rentrer dans l'ordre, et rester tel quel. Mais non. Ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là. En effet, depuis cette fameuse soirée débordante en jalousie où YeSung et KyuHyun avaient usé d'une tactilité poussée pour forcer leur amant respectif à revenir à la raison, ils faisaient tous les deux des rêves pour le moins... étranges. Chacun, de leur côté, rêvait de l'autre, et cela prenait toujours une dimension plus ou moins érotique. Au début, ils rêvaient qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, mais pour les deux jeunes hommes il était clair que c'était leur subconscient qui avait été "choqué" de cela et qui prenait un malin plaisir à leur rappeler leur bêtise. Cependant... Lorsque leurs songes devinrent beaucoup plus explicites, allant d'une "simple" gâterie à l'acte complet, ils surent que ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout même...

Comme presque toutes les nuits depuis la soirée en boîte pour l'anniversaire de LeeTeuk, YeSung se réveilla vers trois heures du matin, en nage, une douloureuse érection entre les cuisses. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de rêver aussi intensément de quelqu'un d'autre que son amant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers HeeChul qui dormait comme un loir et se leva, décidé à prendre -comme chaque nuit- un grand verre d'eau fraîche destinée à lui remettre les idées en place. Néanmoins, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il se força à penser à des choses déplaisantes afin de calmer son désir plus que visible. Jamais depuis ces quelques semaines il ne s'était résolu à s'aider de sa main pour cela, se disant qu'il aurait eu la sensation de trahir HeeChul encore plus en le faisant. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne réagissait pas aussi vivement que dans ses songes face à KyuHyun ! Après un instant de réflexion, la respiration de YeSung se coupa. Non, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Cela faisait, comme par hasard, depuis l'anniversaire de LeeTeuk qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation avec le plus jeune, ni qu'il s'était retrouver seul avec. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Une fois calmé, il sortit de la chambre en refermant derrière lui le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas réveiller son amant. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui mentir sur la raison qui le poussait à se lever. Trainant les pieds, il arriva dans la cuisine, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y découvrit le jeune homme qui occupait à présent la grande majorité de ses rêves. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, un verre d'eau à la main. YeSung secoua la tête pour chasser sa surprise et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se dirigea vers les placards, ignorant le regard curieux de KyuHyun et prit lui aussi un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et bu d'une traite. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa. Rien de tel qu'un bon verre d'eau pour se rafraichir ! Il le remplit à nouveau et s'adossa au plan de travail, le buvant doucement cette fois-ci.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

La question du maknae le surprit et il le regarda. A tort. KyuHyun n'était vêtu que d'un simple boxer, et, nonchalamment appuyé sur le meuble, cela le rendait on ne peut plus désirable. Les yeux de YeSung glissèrent sur ce corps si tentant, s'arrêtant sur son cou blanc, les muscles finement dessiné de son ventre, ses jambes longues et... Stop ! Il détourna vivement la tête et répondit :

« Si si... Enfin je me réveille quoi... »

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, tentant de réfréner ses pensées qui se dirigeaient d'elles-mêmes vers ses derniers rêves. Celui de cette nuit était encore frais dans son esprit, il se rappelait du moindre détail, et y penser l'excitait à nouveau.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud se coller à lui et un souffle tiède lui arriver près de l'oreille. Il retint de justesse un gémissement alors que les mains de KyuHyun lui encerclaient la taille.

« K... Kyu'... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

— Ce que tu as envie que je fasse, répondit-il d'une voix suave avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. »

Cette fois-ci YeSung ne put réprimer un soupir de plaisir. S'il avait eu l'espoir que de se retrouver seul avec KyuHyun ne lui ferait rien, il s'était bien planté. Il lui faisait un effet monstrueux alors qu'il le touchait à peine. Succombant, il tourna la tête pour réclamer un baiser que le maknae s'empressa de lui donner. Lentement, sans détacher leurs lèvres, ils avancèrent jusqu'au salon et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, KyuHyun à califourchon sur lui, ses mains caressant son ventre et ses côtes. Manquant d'air, YeSung sépara leur bouche et pencha la tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé derrière lui, expirant des petites plaintes de plaisir. Le plus jeune en profita et s'attaqua à son cou qu'il lécha et mordit, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas laisser de marque.

Ils auraient bien continué sur cette lancée, sauf que de petits pas dans le couloir les arrêtèrent. KyuHyun connaissait par cœur cette démarche. Alors rapidement, il se redressa et s'assit à côté de YeSung, retrouvant une position parfaitement normale, bien que son visage soit légèrement rouge. Tout comme celui de son ... Partenaire. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte et y virent SungMin vêtu de son pyjama rose pâle trop grand pour lui, se frottant les yeux, trainant son oreiller derrière lui.

« Kyuu ~ Pourquoi t'es plus dans le lit ? demanda-t-il avant d'étouffer un bâillement. »

Le maknae eut un sourire tendre en voyant son amant comme cela, et lui répondit :

« Je vais venir me recoucher, je me suis juste réveillé. Vas-y, je te rejoins.

— D'accord... Bonne nuit YeSungie... »

Et il repartit en direction de leur chambre. Lorsque le son d'une porte se refermant leur parvint, et se regardèrent à nouveau.

« Hum... Tu vois YeSung, c'est... Je veux pas que ça se reproduise. »

Interloqué, le plus âgé répliqua :

« Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

— Bah... De SungMin qui arrive alors qu'on était dans une position euh... Compromettante on va dire. »

Le brun se radoucit, soulagé. Pendant un moment il avait cru que KyuHyun lui reprochait ce que lui-même avait fait. Ses réflexions furent coupées par les lèvres du maknae qui happèrent les siennes, lui donnant un baiser fiévreux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, et KyuHyun souffla :

« Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais renoncer... »

Puis il se leva, adressant un sourire plein de sous-entendus à YeSung, avant de rejoindre sa chambre et les bras de SungMin.

De son côté, le leader vocal n'en menait pas bien large. Cet imbécile de KyuHyun était parti, le laissant dans un état d'excitation tellement avancé qu'il ne se pensait cette fois-ci pas être capable de se calmer sans utiliser ses mains. Tremblant, presque à regret vis-à-vis d'HeeChul, il entreprit de se caresser, soupirant de plaisir, imaginant les mains du maknae à la place de siennes. Ses dents mordaient ses lèvres alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de poignet, laissant sa tête reposer sur le dossier du canapé, appréciant les fantasmes qui prenaient forme dans sa tête. Il retenait tant bien que mal les gémissements qui se boquaient dans sa gorge et qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, parce qu'il savait que n'importe qui pouvait passer dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Autant ne pas se faire griller à gémir le prénom d'un autre que son amant...

Un dernier mouvement de main et il vint, laissant un son s'échapper de sa gorge, son qui ressembla plus à un feulement qu'à un gémissement. Il attrapa un mouchoir sur la table basse et se nettoya consciencieusement les doigts avant de soupirer. Il regrettait un peu mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle la plus proche et retourna se coucher. Demain, il prendrait une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

Une porte qui claque. Un bruissement de couette qu'on tire. Une autre porte qui claque. Un autre bruissement de couette qu'on tire. Oui, le leader des Super Junior avait en effet commencé à passer de chambre en chambre pour réveiller ses dongsaengs. Bientôt, des grognements de mécontentement et de fatigue s'élevèrent dans le dortoir, au milieu des "Allez allez allez !" de LeeTeuk qui voulait les faire se dépêcher.

« Je vous rappelle qu'on a du travail aujourd'hui les enfants ! Une journée complète à danser ! C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

— LeeTeuuuuuuuk... Tu veux briser mon moral avant même que la journée ait commencé... ? se plaignit théâtralement HeeChul alors qu'il se traînait tel un martyre dans la cuisine. »

Le leader ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui assener un coup derrière la tête.

En une heure et demi, tout le monde fut prêt. Et quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires de leur studio de danse. LeeTeuk les pressait toujours entre deux baisers à EunHyuk, blasant ses camarades. Petit à petit, ils sortirent tous pour aller dans la salle de danse, et il ne resta rapidement que YeSung et KyuHyun. Le leader vocal avait dans l'idée de faire comme si de rien était, de continuer de se changer et de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de danse. Mais visiblement, ce n'était, à l'inverse, pas l'intention du maknae. Celui-ci s'approcha à pas de loup de YeSung et l'attrapa par les hanches, le surprenant. Sa bouche s'enfouit dans son cou qu'il commença à embrasser, et inconsciemment le plus âgé le laissa faire, renversant la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de place.

Les connexions nerveuses se refirent cependant assez rapidement dans son cerveau et il repoussa gentiment KyuHyun avant de se retourner.

« Kyu', tu as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se fasse prendre, et on est dans les vestiaires du groupe…

— Oui je sais… Mais j'peux pas me retenir, j'y arrive pas… »

Sa bouche s'empara des lèvres de son aîné, lui donnant un baiser fougueux. YeSung faiblissait considérablement sous la passion du châtain, si bien qu'il se laissa traîner dans les toilettes, puis dans une des cabines. Leurs bouches ne s'étaient séparées que pour leur permettre de respirer, leurs mains se baladaient sans restriction et leur corps se collait l'un contre l'autre.

KyuHyun commença à onduler doucement le bassin contre celui de YeSung, voulant attiser son désir. Ce qui fonctionna puisque celui-ci rompit le baiser et posa sa tête contre la paroi de la cabine, gémissant doucement. Le plus jeune, fier de son effet, prit les devants, déboutonna le pantalon de son aîné et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, ne se privant pas de le caresser. Les yeux de YeSung s'agrandirent de surprise devant l'audace du maknae et ses mains se plaquèrent instantanément contre sa bouche, étouffant le léger cri qui en était sorti.

Les yeux du plus jeune ne se lassaient pas de regarder le leader vocal, tellement désirable avec cette expression de pur plaisir gravée sur le visage. Les mouvements de son poignet s'accélérèrent, il voulait en voir plus. Le brun n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Les autres allaient finir par se demander où est-ce qu'ils étaient, et ça le stressait un peu. Mais KyuHyun fit vite disparaître son stress en se mettant à genoux devant lui et en commençant à le sucer. Mon dieu, que c'était bon ! Ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de la tête du maknae, lui prouvant qu'il appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte des toilettes se fit entendre, et une voix raisonna dans la pièce :

« YeSung, t'es là ? »


	2. Partie 2

_**V**_oilà la deuxième partie, bonne lecture ~ ! (quelques avis ne seraient pas de refus éè)

* * *

Merde. HeeChul. Pourquoi de tous les Super Junior avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui vienne le chercher ? Bon certes c'était son petit-ami, ce qui en faisait peut-être une raison suffisante… Mais même !

YeSung tenta tant bien que mal d'avoir une voix normale lorsqu'il lui répondit. Parce que bien évidemment, KyuHyun n'avait absolument pas arrêté ce qu'il faisait.

« Oui, je suis là. Tu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Bah on t'attend pour commencer la répétition ! Et tu saurais pas où est KyuHyun ? Il a disparu lui aussi.

— Je… Je finis ce que je suis en train de faire et j'irais le chercher, il doit pas être bien loin.

— Ok, je dis aux autres de retourner dans la salle alors. Dépêche-toi ! »

Et il sortit. Le cri que le leader vocal retenait depuis quelques instants filtra la barrière de ses lèvres alors que son cadet accélérait ses mouvements de tête. Il s'en voulait de faire ça avec lui, alors qu'il aimait éperdument l'androgyne, mais il n'arrivait quand même pas à le regretter. Le désir leur faisait faire n'importe quoi, mais ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils le regretteraient à l'inverse s'ils ne cédaient pas à leurs pulsions.

Le dos de YeSung s'arqua une dernière fois alors qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de KyuHyun qui avala avec une légère grimace. Il remonta le long du corps de son aîné et lui donna un léger baiser.

« Alors, tu viens me chercher ?

— Très drôle Kyu'… »

Il lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête et ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle de danse.

« Bah alors KyuHyun, t'étais où ?

— J't'en pose des questions leader ?

— Sale gosse… grogna le plus âgé avant d'inviter tous les membres à prendre place. »

Plusieurs fois pendant la répétition EunHyuk s'était énervé contre KyuHyun qui faisait « n'importe quoi » selon lui. En effet, le maknae n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se… soulager, si bien que c'était légèrement gênant pour danser au début. Il réussit, au bout de quelques temps, à se calmer, même si voir YeSung et SungMin danser côte à côté ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé.

Plusieurs fois, les deux membres de K.R.Y avaient essayé de se voir en cachette, leur envie de l'autre ne demandant qu'à être assouvie. Mais à chaque fois quelque chose les interrompait ou les dérangeait, à leur grand damne. Oh bien sûr, tous les deux ne négligeaient pas leur devoir d'amoureux et d'amant, certainement pas d'ailleurs, mais faire l'amour avec leur « véritable » partenaire leur laissait toujours un vide après. Et ils savaient tous les deux que ce vide ne pourrait être comblé qu'en réalisant leur fantasme.

Les jours défilaient, les semaines aussi, et bientôt arriva leur concert en Chine, à Pékin. Tous étaient heureux à l'idée de retourner dans ce pays, surtout HeeChul à qui HanGeng manquait beaucoup. Celui-ci les accueillit à l'aéroport en compagnie de ZhouMi et Henry. L'anniversaire de LeeTeuk leur semblait bien loin, si bien que les trois chinois se retrouvèrent câliner et chouchouter. Mais ils s'en fichaient, leurs amis leur avaient aussi beaucoup manqué. Ils les accompagnèrent à l'hôtel, où ZhouMi et Henry restaient également. HanGeng leur fit un dernier signe de la main et les quitta devant la porte du grand bâtiment, leur promettant de les revoir avant qu'ils ne partent.

Le manager regarda le groupe –ou plutôt le troupeau- entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble, puis il s'adressa à eux d'une voix forte :

« Bon ! A la demande de l'hôtel pour une raison d'organisation je vous ai réservé les chambres par nom. Vous serez deux par chambre. Et s'il-vous-plaît ne changez pas, pour que je n'ai pas à vous chercher partout après ! »

Les Super Junior approuvèrent, et se mirent à prier pour se retrouver avec leur moitié.

« Bien. Alors. LeeTeuk avec EunHyuk –il ignora royalement le cri de joie du leader-, DongHae avec RyeoWook, ZhouMi avec Henry, SiWon avec ShinDong, SungMin avec HeeChul et YeSung avec KyuHyun. »

Une moue déçue prit place sur le visage de SungMin et HeeChul, alors que YeSung et KyuHyun réprimaient leur sourire comme ils le pouvaient.

« Allez, au lit maintenant ! Vous avez un concert à assurer demain !

— Mais…

— Pas de « mais » LeeTeuk ! Tu es le leader, prends tes responsabilités bon sang !

— Bon… D'accord… »

Un peu à contre cœur, le plus âge fit signe aux autres de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il n'était pas très tard, à peine vingt-deux heures, mais le manager avait raison quand il disait qu'il fallait qu'ils soient reposés.

KyuHyun et YeSung s'arrêtèrent devant leur chambre accompagnés de SungMin et HeeChul.

« C'est nul, j'suis sûr que LeeTeuk il a soudoyé le manager pour être avec EunHyuk ! s'exclama l'agyeo king.

— J'avoue… C'est dégueulasse ! renchérit l'androgyne.

— Allez, c'est qu'une nuit… tenta de calmer le maknae.

— Oui mais non ! Tu me manques en une nuit tu sais !

— Oh Minnie… »

Le plus jeune serra son aîné dans ses bras. En les voyant HeeChul ne put se retenir de serrer lui aussi YeSung, qui sourit, contre lui.

« Tu es sentimental ce soir ?

— Ta gueule. »

Le leader vocal laissa échapper un rire et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son amant avant de se séparer de lui. Tout le monde regagna sa chambre désignée sous l'œil observateur de LeeTeuk et EunHyuk.

« Bon, tout le monde est rentré. KyuHyun n'a pas intérêt à échanger sa chambre avec HeeChul sinon je l'étripe !

— Calme-toi mon cœur, il le fera pas, déstresse.

— Désolé… C'est le live de demain je crois.

— Tu veux que je te détende ? demanda le blond platine, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. »

LeeTeuk sourit à son tour et sans répondre le traîna dans leur chambre.

De leur côté, YeSung et KyuHyun n'avaient pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière eux et leurs affaires déposées dans un coin que le maknae plaqua son aîné contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa violemment, lui tirant un gémissement mêlant surprise et plaisir. Enfin cette nuit-là ils allaient pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans risquer de se faire surprendre. Après un très long mois d'attente et de tentatives se soldant toujours par un échec.

KyuHyun le prit par les hanches et le fit tomber sur un des deux lits simples qui trônaient dans la pièce avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi JongWoon… souffla-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Alors viens, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Exécutant les désirs de son amant du soir, ainsi que les siens, le plus jeune des deux entreprit de les déshabiller rapidement, tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Celui-ci soupirait de contentement, ce qui encourageait KyuHyun à continuer ses caresses. Bientôt ils furent tous les deux nus, le maknae roulant des hanches au-dessus de YeSung, les faisant gémir et rejeter la tête en arrière. La température de la chambre avait augmenté à une vitesse hallucinante, alors que leurs mains ne cessaient de caresser, et leur bouches de s'unirent.

« Aah… Kyu', fais quelque chose, j'en peux plus… »

Les lèvres dudit Kyu' s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'il se les mordait, passant sa main sur le torse de son aîné, les glissant jusqu'à sa verge pour la prendre en main et y appliquer un lent va-et-vient. YeSung laissa échapper un gémissement, gémissement qui se transforma en cri lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son cadet l'entourer. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans sa chevelure ondulée, montrant qu'il appréciait énormément l'attention. KyuHyun le regardait, se satisfaisant des expressions de pur plaisir qui prenait place sur son visage. Puis il lui présenta trois doigts, que YeSung prit en bouche sans réfléchir, les suçant avidement, sachant pertinemment ce que le plus jeune allait en faire.

KyuHyun n'avait pas cessé ses caresses buccales, il les avait même accélérées. Une fois ses doigts bien lubrifiés, il les glissa entre les cuisses de YeSung, chatouilla son intimité puis en entra un. Une décharge mêlant gêne et plaisir saisit le leader vocal alors qu'il effectuait lui-même des mouvements de hanche pour s'empaler un peu plus sur le doigt de son partenaire. KyuHyun comprit le message et en entra un deuxième, avant de commencer des mouvements de ciseaux dans le but d'écarter ses chairs.

Le plus âgé se mordait les lèvres. Si cela continuait dans cette direction, il allait jouir avant même que KyuHyun ne l'ai pris. Il fit alors comprendre au maknae d'arrêter de le sucer en passant sa main sous son menton, et lui intima de revenir l'embrasser. Au même moment, le châtain entra un troisième doigt dans son intimité, le faisant se cambrer. C'était bon, beaucoup trop, il fallait qu'il le prenne, et immédiatement.

« K… KyuHyun… Haan… Dépêche-toi, prends-moi !

— Retourne-toi alors, ordonna-t-il en retirant ses phalanges. »

YeSung ne fit pas de manière et se mit à quatre pattes, bien trop impatient pour se soucier de la position soumise qu'il prenait. KyuHyun lui empoigna les hanches et se glissa lentement en lui, contrôlant son excitation pour ne pas lui faire mal. Même s'il pensait bien qu'avec HeeChul comme partenaire il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risques. Il amorça ensuite de lents mouvements, griffant les hanches du plus âgé tellement la sensation qu'il ressentait était exquise. Ce dernier avait la tête dans les oreillers qu'il mordait pour ne pas gémir. KyuHyun était trop lent, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se redressa un peu, tant bien que mal, et fit un mouvement pour s'empaler lui-même plus profondément sur le membre de son partenaire.

« Ne… Ha… Te retiens pas… Vas… Vas-y… »

Acceptant sans hésiter, le maknae accéléra ses coups de bassin, faisant gémir puissamment son aîné. Ses bras le supportaient de moins en moins. KyuHyun ne se retenait vraiment pas ! C'était bon mais fatigant. Très fatigant. Mais pour le moment il n'en avait que faire, alors il s'écroula sur le matelas alors que son cadet écartait ses jambes pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui. YeSung ne contenait pas sa voix, exprimant pleinement le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Soudain, il sentit la main du plus jeune commencer à le masturber, alors son dos s'arqua, et ses gémissements se firent plus fréquents.

Jamais depuis l'anniversaire de LeeTeuk faire l'amour n'avait été aussi bon qu'à ce moment-là. Certes, jamais les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient chacun pour leur amant ne pourraient être égalés, jamais YeSung ne ressentirait autre chose que de l'amitié pour KyuHyun, et inversement, mais ils étaient tellement dans l'optique de soulager leur désir au début refoulé qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à quel pourrait être l'impact de tout cela…

Le plus jeune puisa dans ses dernières forces pour accélérer encore ses mouvements, à la fois de bassin et de la main, et le leader vocal réagit immédiatement. Un cri rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se déversait dans la main de KyuHyun et sur les draps, une puissante décharge de plaisir le traversant. Presque simultanément, le châtain le suivit dans un râle, et ils s'écroulèrent sur le matelas, à bout de force. Cependant, le maknae reprit plutôt rapidement ses esprits pour se retirer de son aîné, le faisant gémir doucement, et s'allonger à côté de lui, évitant ainsi de l'écraser.

YeSung se retourna sur le dos et passa ses mains sur son visage, écartant les mèches qui s'étaient collées sur son front.

« Oh mon dieu…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Mais… C'était trop bon ! s'exclama presque l'aîné en regardant son dongsaeng, qui lui sourit. »

Le plus âgé reposa sa tête contre les oreillers et soupira de bien-être. Il se sentait bien, comblé. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres alors que les doigts de KyuHyun venaient faire des arabesques sur son torse.

« Allez viens-là. »

YeSung ouvrit les bras et le plus jeune s'y blottit, et à peine quelques instants plus tard ils dormaient tous les deux.

Dans la chambre voisine, un jeune homme avait les genoux repliés contre son torse, ses bras les encerclant, la tête posée en leur creux, alors que de silencieux sanglots le secouaient. Ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre, et son ami s'était directement écroulé sur son lit, sombrant presque instantanément dans un profond sommeil. Lui était allé prendre une douche, à son grand malheur, puisque lorsqu'il en était sorti, il avait entendu des gémissements plus qu'explicites provenant de la chambre de son amant et de son ami. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait cru son compagnon capable d'infidélité. Et ça l'avait détruit, en un instant.

« SungMin ? Eh oh, SungMin ! »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors qu'il sentait HeeChul le secouer tout en l'appelant. Mais quelle heure était-il donc pour qu'il le réveille ? Pour que HeeChul la marmotte le réveille ?

« SungMin, il est huit heures et demi. »

L'aegyo king se redressa d'un coup sur son lit, faisant exploser de rire l'androgyne. Il lui lança un regard mauvais qui le calma tout de suite.

« Allez, 'faut se lever ! Tu t'es couché à quelle heure pour dormir encore, toi qui est toujours levé tôt ?

— Je… j'ai très mal dormi.

— Tu déconnais pas alors quand tu disais que même pour une nuit KyuHyun te manque ! »

D'un seul coup, alors que son aîné prononçait les derniers mots de sa phrase, les sons qu'il avait entendu la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et il éclata en sanglots.

« Oh mon dieu SungMin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! s'exclama HeeChul avant de le serrer dans ses bras. »

Le plus jeune des deux agrippa son t-shirt, la tête enfouit dedans, incapable d'émettre la moindre parole intelligible. Comment KyuHyun avait-il pu lui faire ça ?! Alors qu'il lui avait si tendrement dis qu'il l'aimait tellement, au point d'être jaloux de ses amis ?! Il ne comprenait pas. Et pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de comprendre, juste… d'oublier.

« Allez viens, on va aller petit-déjeuner, ça te remontera le moral. »

SungMin en doutait très fortement, mais il fit un sourire à son ami pour le rassurer et se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement et le suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre. Malheureusement, quand ils furent dehors, alors que HeeChul refermait la porte derrière eux à l'aide de la clé, le plus petit se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec YeSung, qui lui sortait en même temps que KyuHyun. Une nausée affreuse le prit et il eut soudain très envie de retourner dans la chambre et de ne plus en sortir. Mais il prit sur lui et se contenta de détourner le regard.

Une fois la porte fermée, l'androgyne se rendit compte de la présence de son amant et lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant passionnément. SungMin se sentit tellement mal en voyant cela… Il mourrait d'envie de tout raconter à HeeChul, mais il n'avait pas le droit de briser leur couple par égoïsme. Il devait affronter seul ce que cela impliquait.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air comme s'il allait plonger sous l'eau, l'agyeo king se mit en marche et passa à côté de KyuHyun sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Étonné, ce dernier tenta de lui attraper la main pour le retenir, mais SungMin s'en dégagea immédiatement.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Et il partit en direction du restaurant.


	3. Partie 3

_**V**_oici la troisième partie. Attention, contrairement à ce que la fin laisse penser, ce n'est pas la dernière XD...

_**B**_onne lecture !

* * *

KyuHyun fit quelques pas dans le but de le rattraper mais HeeChul l'en empêcha.

« Laisse tomber Kyu', il se sent pas très bien, ça lui passera.

— C… Comment ça ? »

L'androgyne se gratta la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le dire au maknae, mais après tout quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

« Ce matin c'est moi qui ait dû le réveiller, contrairement à d'habitude. Et… Après seulement quelques phrases échangées il a fondu en larmes dans mes bras. »

KyuHyun fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à son petit-ami pour qu'il se sente si mal ? Ses yeux s'arrondir légèrement. Et si…

« Ah tient d'ailleurs, je vais aller me plaindre à la direction de l'hôtel ! »

Le leader vocal jeta un regard étonné à son amant, et lui demanda :

« Bah, pourquoi ?

— Parce que l'isolation des chambres est pourrie ! Genre ce matin je me réveille et j'entendais DongHae et RyeoWook parler dans leur chambre, aussi bien que si j'étais avec eux. C'est franchement gênant ! Heureusement qu'on n'a pas la chambre de LeeTeuk et EunHyuk à côté… Je plains SiWon et ShinDong d'ailleurs. »

Le visage de KyuHyun et YeSung avait blêmit à l'entente des premiers mots de la tirade de HeeChul. Alors que le plus jeune se sentait soudain très mal, le plus petit demanda, la voix tremblante :

« Mais… Tu as bien dormi quand même ?

— Ah oui, comme un loir. Je suis rentré dans la chambre et dès que je me suis allongé je me suis endormi ! »

YeSung baissa les yeux et réprima un soupir de soulagement. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'être soulagé alors que maintenant cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, SungMin les avait entendu. HeeChul ignorait tout pour le moment, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il se mit à stresser, de plus le visage de plus en plus blanc de KyuHyun l'inquiétait. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu… Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de lui parler ? »

Le plus jeune releva la tête qu'il avait baissée de désespoir et lui fit un faible, très faible sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si cela servira à grand-chose…

— KyuHyun, ne dis pas cela avant même d'avoir tenté… Allez, vas. »

Le châtain avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça avant de prendre la même direction que SungMin quelque temps auparavant. YeSung et HeeChul le suivirent, l'un se demandant comment tout cela allait évoluer, l'autre s'interrogeant sur la véritable raison de la tristesse de l'agyeo king.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel qui leur était réservée, ils assistèrent impuissants, tout comme les autres, à un spectacle des plus déstabilisants. SungMin hurlait sur KyuHyun, lui jetant des tas d'abominations au visage, alors que celui-ci tentait vainement de se faire entendre.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un con !

— Mais non… SungMin écou-

— Non ! J'en ai marre de tes discours de beau-parleur ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule !

— Jamais ! Je t'ai-

— Je ne veux plus entendre ça de ta bouche !

— Sun… SungMin… Je… »

Un énorme bruit retentit dans la salle, faisant se retourner directement les deux fauteurs de troubles vers la source. LeeTeuk était debout derrière la table, les mains plaquées dessus, la tête baissée. Il la releva lentement et déclara d'une voix extrêmement calme :

« Ça suffit maintenant. »

Un vent glacé souffla parmi les membres qui étaient tous choqués.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de vous taper dessus dès neuf heures du matin ? Les disputes de couple peuvent attendre. »

SungMin émit un petit rire, puis son visage se ferma.

« On n'est plus ensemble. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, jeta un regard d'une noirceur que personne ne lui connaissait à YeSung, et le bouscula de l'épaule avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Un autre bruit retentit, mais cette fois-ci ce fut celui des genoux de KyuHyun heurtant le sol, alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots. Le leader vocal se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put, ne cessant de s'excuser. Le maknae s'accrocha à lui et ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. LeeTeuk, en bon leader, accourut également pour essayer de le calmer. Bientôt tous les membres présents furent autour du plus jeune pour le soutenir. Tous ? Non, pas HeeChul. Lui il essayait vainement de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à SungMin pendant la nuit pour qu'il soit comme cela. C'est vrai quoi, il ne s'était passé qu'une nuit depuis la veille –quelle remarque intelligente HeeChul…-, comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? La meilleure alternative qui se posait à lui était d'aller directement demander l'agyeo king. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

YeSung caressait tendrement le dos du plus jeune du groupe, tentant vainement de le calmer avec des paroles rassurantes. Malheureusement son état ne permettait en rien que ses paroles eussent un quelconque effet. Les autres aussi étaient complètement désemparés et ne savaient pas comment réagir, surtout qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas, à cela. Enfin… Visiblement KyuHyun non plus.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les pleurs du maknae avaient cessés alors que LeeTeuk le regardait dans les yeux en lui expliquant… En plus expliquant des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la situation (des choses complètement idiotes en somme) pour l'obliger à penser à autre chose. Le leader vocal avait un sourire amusé devant la situation, mais alors qu'il cherchait HeeChul du regard, il disparut. Son compagnon n'était plus là.

« Euh, dites, vous savez où est HeeChul ? »

SiWon tourna la tête vers lui et répondit qu'il l'avait vu repartir, sûrement à la suite de SungMin. YeSung étouffa un juron et se leva précipitamment, sous le regard interrogateur du croyant. Il était sûr qu'il était parti demander à son cadet des explications quant à sa réaction envers KyuHyun, et malheureusement HeeChul savait faire parler les gens très facilement… Le brun pressa le pas, monta quatre à quatre les marches qui les menaient à leur étage, n'ayant pas le courage d'attendre l'ascenseur. Il se précipita dans le couloir, et au même moment son amant sortait de la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'agyeo king, une expression totalement neutre sur le visage. Enfin c'est ce que cru YeSung jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses yeux sur lui. Ils n'exprimaient pas spécialement de colère, de déception, ni de jalousie. Mais plutôt une froideur qui le fit violemment frissonner. Jamais il n'avait voulu que HeeChul le regardât comme cela, car c'était plutôt mauvais signe…

« Je te laisse une chance d'essayer de t'expliquer pour me convaincre de ne pas te larguer sur le champ. »

Le brun déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard. SungMin lui avait donc tout dit. Mais il n'avait absolument aucune envie de perdre HeeChul, alors, pesant bien ses mots, le regard dans le vide, il prit la parole :

« Je… Depuis l'anniversaire de LeeTeuk, tous les deux on faisait des rêves… Comment dire… Plutôt érotiques. L'un avec l'autre. Mais… On était persuadé que notre inconscient nous rappelait qu'on avait fait une bêtise, et puis on agissait normalement avec l'autre. Enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait… Une nuit je me suis levé pour aller boire un verre d'eau et il était là, dans la cuisine. Et en fait il s'est avéré que le désir qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre était… Réel.

— Tu… Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu couches avec lui ?!

— Si ! Je t'en prie HeeChul laisse-moi finir…

— Oui. Pardon.

— Ce soir-là on s'est juste embrasser c'est tout… Et donc… Hum… Je ne sais pas si tu connais la sensation que produit d'un désir tellement fort que tu ne penses plus qu'à ça, mais c'est très désagréable. C'est vrai, on éprouvait une envie tellement forte pour l'autre qu'on y pensait tout le temps, jusqu'à nous déconcentrer en pleine répétition… C'était atroce HeeChul… Si on ne faisait rien, on allait finir par devenir désagréable avec tout le monde, y compris SungMin et toi. Ça allait détériorer nos relations avec tout le monde, et je te laisse imaginer les conséquences que ça pouvaient avoir… Toujours est-il que… Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait. Parce que je sais qu'en faisant cela, je mettais fin à tout ce désir que j'éprouvais pour KyuHyun, qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Maintenant, il redevient un simple ami, quelqu'un avec qui je me comporte normalement. Je sais que je n'aurais pas envie de recommencer… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre… »

Une larme coula des yeux fermés du leader vocal et il leva la main pour l'essuyer. Mais celle-ci fut bloquée et ce fut celle de HeeChul qui passa sur sa joue humide. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et tomba sur le regard doux de son amant.

« Ok.

— O… Ok ? C'est… C'est tout ?

— Oui. Figure-toi que… Je sais ce que c'est. Le ressenti de ce désir.

— Ah… Ah oui ?

— Ouais. Bon ça date hein. Mais je sais quand même. Alors c'est bon. »

D'autres larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de YeSung, mais de joie cette fois-ci, et il enlaça HeeChul aussi fort qu'il put.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime !

— Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, arrête de pleurer ! »

Le plus âgé le détacha de lui et essuya ses larmes.

« Le problème n'est pas résolu. Malheureusement SungMin est beaucoup plus impulsif que moi. Il faudrait faire quelque chose.

— Oui… Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

— Bon, déjà, tu vas aller chercher KyuHyun.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Discute pas, allez ! Je vais essayer de parler à Minnie.

— Bon… »

YeSung n'attendit pas plus longtemps et retourna au rez-de-chaussée en trottinant. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle où tous les Super Junior –excepté HeeChul et SungMin évidemment- étaient à présent réunis, il remarqua que KyuHyun était assis sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains, plus personne autour de lui. Le leader vocal se dirigea vers LeeTeuk et lui demanda :

« Il ne va pas mieux ?

— Pas vraiment. Il a demandé à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille, alors c'est ce qu'on fait.

— Hum. Il faut pourtant que je l'emmène à l'étage avec moi.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe YeSung ? J'ai l'impression que tu sais quelque chose.

— Je ne peux rien dire leader, désolé. »

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule du maknae qui ne réagit même pas.

« Kyu'… Viens avec moi, allez. »

Mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

« On va aller voir SungMin. »

Ce nom fit relever la tête au châtain, dont les yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

« Pour quoi faire ?

— Pour essayer de nous rattraper. »

KyuHyun eut un rire ironique tout en regardant ailleurs.

« Nous rattraper… Je pense que tu es un peu optimiste.

— Pas du tout. Si HeeChul a réussi à faire avec, SungMin le peut aussi. »

Les paroles de son aîné surprirent le plus jeune qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« C… Comment ça ?

— Hum… SungMin lui a tout dit quand il le lui a demandé. Je me suis expliqué et… et il me pardonne. »

Un soupire las franchit les lèvres de KyuHyun alors qu'il s'adossait à sa chaise. Il leva les yeux au ciel –ou au plafond dans ce cas-ci- et répliqua :

« Tu oublies que HeeChul et SungMin n'ont absolument pas le même caractère ni la même manière de voir les choses.

— Justement, HeeChul a dit qu'il allait lui parler. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui va vous réconcilier, il faut que tu lui parles aussi. »

Le plus grand grogna et se leva. Il faisait sa mauvaise tête mais en réalité il était mort de peur. Et si SungMin n'acceptait pas ses excuses ? Et s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment il avait fait ça ? Jamais il ne se remettrait s'ils en venaient à rompre. Il secoua la tête et suivit YeSung jusqu'à leur étage. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de SungMin et HeeChul, le leader vocal toqua. Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit et l'androgyne en sortit avant de refermer derrière lui.

« Bon, Kyu', il veut bien t'écouter, mais fais pas de connerie, parce que selon moi c'est la seule chance qu'il t'accordera. »

Le maknae baissa la tête et acquiesça. Il tremblait tellement le stress était intense. Hésitant, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en un grincement qui le fit légèrement sursauter. « _N'importe quoi…_ » se dit-il. C'était SungMin de l'autre côté, pas de quoi avoir peur. N'est-ce pas… ?

Une fois entré, il la referma doucement, leur offrant un minimum d'intimité. SungMin était assis sur son lit, dos à KyuHyun, les mains crispés sur les draps. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre. Comment allait-il réussir à se faire pardonner ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander à YeSung ce que lui avait dit à HeeChul. Mais après tout, même s'il l'avait su, rien ne dit que cela aurait marché sur son amant. Ils sont si différents tous les deux…

« SungMin… »

Les poings de l'interpellé se resserrèrent encore plus. Il était encore en colère, cela se voyait. KyuHyun retint un soupir de désespoir, et prit son courage à deux mains, s'asseyant à côté de son (ancien ?) compagnon. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer un point dans le vide devant lui. N'en pouvant plus qu'il l'ignore, le maknae commença son récit. Il lui raconta tous dans les moindres détails, même ceux que YeSung avait omis. Selon lui, SungMin devait tout savoir. Pour lui prouver qu'il ne voulait rien lui cacher. Il ne cessa de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, que jamais il ne le supporterait s'il était réellement sérieux quand il avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Ses raisons étaient les mêmes que celles invoquées par le leader vocal, et il espérait qu'il puisse comprendre, aussi impulsif soit-il.

Lorsque sa longue tirade fut terminé, SungMin rit, alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. KyuHyun ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, alors il se contenta de le regarder. Son amant se tourna vers lui et sourit sincèrement, d'un sourire qui fit battre le cœur du plus jeune encore plus vite.

« Décidément, je t'aime vraiment trop pour me poser plus de questions. Viens-là… »

KyuHyun eut à son tour les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras à présent ouverts de son amant. Il était heureux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, HeeChul et YeSung écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait. Des bribes de conversation leur parvenaient, mais suffisamment compréhensibles pour savoir que KyuHyun ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

« Bon, je te propose de les laisser, et de descendre avec les autres. Avec tout ça j'ai pas mangé, et j'ai faim ! se plaignit HeeChul.

— Si tu veux, répondit le plus petit en riant. »

Une heure passa, et les Super Junior avaient –enfin- presque tous fini de manger. KyuHyun et SungMin étaient arrivés en courant quelques minutes auparavant, essoufflés, les cheveux en bataille, et de même pour les vêtements. Visiblement, ils s'étaient rappelés au dernier moment qu'ils avaient un concert à assurer le soir même.

La journée se passa rapidement, les répétitions n'étaient pas réellement nécessaires car tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, connaissant leurs performances sur le bout des doigts. Même HeeChul ne se trompait presque jamais, ce qui était, entendons-nous bien, un exploit. LeeTeuk était fier de lui, et cela se voyait.

Plus que quelques minutes avant le début du show. Ils entendaient très bien les fans qui scandaient leurs noms, impatients de les voir monter sur scène. Le maknae du groupe respirait fortement, tentant d'évacuer son stress. Il sentit une main se saisir de la sienne et la serrer tendrement. Et tourna la tête et aperçu son amant, tout sourire, et il se détendit instantanément.

La scène leur ouvrait enfin ses portes.

* * *

_**L**_a dernière partie la semaine prochaine ! /o/


	4. Partie 4

_**E**_t voilà la dernière partie, beaucoup plus courte -enfin, vous avez peut-être remarquez que le nombre de mot par chapitre baisse... XD- mais j'avais prévu à la base d'en faire un OS, je l'ai séparé pour pouvoir avoir des avis dans un premier temps, je suis pas très maline ~ Bref. Voilà XD. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« SungMin ! KyuHyun ! »

Les deux interpelés grognèrent, se séparant à contre cœur. Ils avaient enfin une journée de repos, la première depuis plusieurs semaines, et le leader trouvait le moyen de les déranger en pleine étreinte. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas dans l'idée d'aller plus loin, sinon LeeTeuk se serait pris un vent magistral.

SungMin se leva, suivit de KyuHyun et ils sortirent de leur chambre, se dirigeant vers le salon.

« J'espère pour toi que c'est important hyung, railla le maknae.

— Ouais c'est important. Y'a des courses à faire. »

Un ange passa.

« Quoi ?! Tu nous appelles pour ça ?! Et puis, pourquoi nous d'abord ?

— Du calme Minnie. C'est votre tour c'est tout. Discutez pas ! La liste est sur la table. »

Le plus jeune marmonna quelque insulte dans sa barbe alors que son amant soupirait d'énervement. La longueur de la liste leur laissait penser qu'ils n'en avaient pas que pour cinq minutes.

Dans la salle de bain, YeSung se préparait tranquillement, une brosse à dent dans la bouche. Il avait enlevé sa chemise et examinait les marques rouges dans son cou. HeeChul n'y allait définitivement pas de main morte. Il avait bien compris qu'il se vengeait. Il se montrait tout gentil tout mignon la plupart du temps, mais quand ils faisaient l'amour il était d'un sadisme sans borne. Ça le fatiguait énormément, mais il l'avait mérité en quelque sorte. Et puis, connaissant HeeChul, il se disait bien aussi que c'était trop beau pour qu'il lui pardonne sans plus de cérémonie.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres puis il se rinça la bouche. Il reposa sa brosse et mit ses mains en coupe pour récupérer de l'eau et se nettoyer le visage, se réveillant un peu plus au passage.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis prêt ! J'ai juste oublié ma montre dans la salle de bain ! s'exclama KyuHyun en se dirigeant vers ladite pièce. »

Il ignora la réflexion de SungMin qui lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour aller faire des courses et que la salle de bain était déjà occupée par le leader vocal, et ouvrit la porte.

« Eh YeSung, tu n'aurais pas vu ma m… »

Le plus âgé avait sursauté quand il avait entendu son cadet entrer en trombe dans la pièce, et maintenant il attendait la suite. Mais c'est en plongeant les yeux dans les siens qu'il sut qu'il ne l'aurait pas.

KyuHyun suivit des yeux une goutte d'eau qui partait de la mâchoire de YeSung, et qui descendait, lentement, passant sur ses clavicules, caressant son torse musclé pour finir de se perdre au niveau de son jean. Une bouffée de chaleur le prit et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié alors que ses dents râpaient ses lèvres. Il savait son aîné sexy, il avait eu l'occasion de le vérifier de très près, mais à ce point cela devrait être interdit.

« K… Kyu'… ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'interrogé ne répondit rien et entra dans la pièce, poussant la porte qui rebondit légèrement sur ses gonds, ne se fermant pas complètement. YeSung se demanda un instant s'il allait vraiment faire ce qu'il pensait. Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre le mur alors qu'une bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ça prend tant de temps que ça de chercher une foutue montre ? »

SungMin commençait à s'impatienter, assis sur le canapé du salon. Son amant était bien parti depuis un bon quart d'heure, et ils avaient beau être nombreux, leur appartement n'était pas si grand que ça. Grognant, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bain.

« Oh mon dieu ! Ma peau est vraiment horrible… »

HeeChul s'examinait dans le miroir de sa chambre, constatant à tort que sa peau était pleine de défaut. Enfin… Il avait un bouton. Un minuscule bouton. Au-dessus du sourcil gauche. Qu'il était, bien sûr, le seul à voir. Mais cela suffit à le faire se précipiter à la recherche de sa crème… dans la salle de bain.

« J'espère qu'ils sont partis, le frigo est vide et je commence à avoir faim ! se plaignit EunHyuk, assis sur le canapé, dont le ventre commençait en effet à grogner.

— Mais il n'est que seize heures… s'indigna le plus âgé.

— Justement ! Ça veut dire que le temps qu'ils fassent les courses, il sera tard, et j'aurais encore plus faim ! Pire ! Il sera bientôt l'heure de dîner et je devrais encore attendre…

— Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre ?

— Nan. »

LeeTeuk soupira. Son petit-ami était vraiment lourd aujourd'hui. La faim accumulée à la fatigue sans doute. Il le regarda avec un air désabusé qui le fit tiquer.

« Quoi ?

— T'es chiant quand t'es fatigué… »

Un sourire suivit cependant sa remarque et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. EunHyuk se détendit instantanément et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, lui rendant son attention. Ils se câlinèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis le plus âgé proposa un bain à son compagnon, se disant que quitte à attendre leur deux amis, autant le faire dans une ambiance plus agréable et plus intime. EunHyuk sourit en coin, très intéressé par l'idée de son amant, et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, la main de LeeTeuk dans la sienne.

Les bras de YeSung étaient noués derrière la nuque du maknae qui lui avait remonté une de ses jambes, le collant ainsi au maximum contre lui. Leurs langues dansaient fougueusement ensemble, et la main libre de KyuHyun ne se privait pas de caresser le torse nu du leader vocal, qui ne semblait pas détester cela le moins du monde. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pour ainsi dire oublier la présence d'un univers extérieur, celui qui contenait des gens qui pourraient ne pas supporter de les voir ainsi.

Alors peut-être que l'envie excuse beaucoup de choses quand elle est incontrôlable, peut-être que lorsque lorsqu'on se retient des semaines et des mois durant elle vous mange de l'intérieur, mais lorsque la moindre goutte d'eau vous fait perdre toute conscience, vous pouvez être sûr que l'envie n'est pas seule derrière vos déboires. Et ainsi, vous ne pourrez-vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, surtout lorsque vous apercevrez ce regard horrifié qui vous juge à travers la porte qui celle votre destin.

* * *

_**P**_etite précision... Cette fin est voulue. J'avais envie de terminer cette fiction comme ça depuis que je l'ai commencée (avant de la commencer même XD), ce n'est donc _absolument pas_ bâclé. Je voulais que ce soit vous qui imaginiez comme bon vous semble qui les surprend à la fin ~ Bon, je vous dis ça parce que j'ai déjà eu des critiques là dessus, mais voilà ! XD A la prochaine !


End file.
